


2BAMaster is typing...

by ATrueDonaldist



Series: 2BAMaster is the ultimate goal! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, combines game and anime lore, everyone ash has ever met on his journey will be featured at some point, starts at the beginning of sun and moon!, the Unova Region was better for Ash AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrueDonaldist/pseuds/ATrueDonaldist
Summary: RowletLover2k20 has added Shirtless2k20, I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor, Gay Oak, and 7 others to the chat.RowletLover2k20: Okay so apparently there's no regional professor chat so I've decided to change thatRowletLover2k20: You're welcomeGay Oak:Gay Oak: who are youRowletLover2k20: :)Shirtless2k20: oh no





	1. Chapter 1

**RowletLover2k20** has added **Shirtless2k20**, **I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor**, **Gay Oak**, and 7 others to the chat.

* * *

_RowletLover2k20 has logged on._

**RowletLover2k20**: Okay so apparently there's no regional professor chat so I've decided to change that

  
**RowletLover2k20**: You're welcome

_Gay Oak has logged on._

**Gay Oak**:

  
**Gay Oak**: who are you

**RowletLover2k20**: :)

_Shirtless2k20 has logged on._

**Shirtless2k20**: oh no

**RowletLover2k20**: oh yes

**Shirtless2k20**: liam, when i said contacting the other regional professors was a nightmare

**Shirtless2k20: **and that i wished there was a better way to do it

**Shirtless2k20: ** _i didn't mean this_

**RowletLover2k20: **listen, gary responded and he never responds

**Gay Oak:**

**RowletLover2k20: **so i count this as a win

**Gay Oak: ** _who are you_

**RowletLover2k20:** damn your memory is shit huh

**Shirtless2k20: ** _language_

**RowletLover2k20:** but _professor_

**RowletLover2k20: ** _i literally kicked his ass in sinnoh how can he not remember meeee_

**Gay Oak: **WAIT

**Gay Oak: **YOU'RE THAT GIRL WHO CAME INTO THE CAMP AND CHALLENGED ME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A NEWLY CAUGHT STARLY AND PUNCHED ME

**RowletLover2k20: **excuse you i go by they/them pronouns and i'm a genderfluid mess thank you very much

**Gay Oak: **oh sorry

**RowletLover2k20: **you're fine :3

**RowletLover2k20: **anyway

**RowletLover2k20: **YEA?? DO YOU REMEMBER ME NOW

**Gay Oak: **YEA BUT WH THE FUCk

**RowletLover2k20: **i was bored

**Gay Oak: **okay valid

**Shirtless2k20: **i worry for your generation

**RowletLover2k20: **professor, don't say that as if you don't laugh at deep-fried memes as much as your students

**Shirtless2k20: **this is lies and slander from my own assistant??

**RowletLover2k20: **i may be a gen z child but even i have my limits professor

_I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor has logged on._

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **????

**RowletLover2k20: **oh hi professor sycamore!!

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Er, hello?

**RowletLover2k20:** oh right

**RowletLover2k20: **it's me, liam, professor sycamore

**RowletLover2k20: **i assisted you for a few months last year before alain kicked me out??

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Oh, Liam! Yes, hello, it's wonderful to speak with you again.

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Could I ask why...?

**RowletLover2k20: **Professor Kukui was complaining about how none of the other professor's answers messages and stuff, so I figured I'd make a group chat to make it a bit easier :)

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Ah, I see.

**Gay Oak: **okay wait question??

**RowletLover2k20: **??? yes??

**Gay Oak: **i mean

**Gay Oak: **last i heard

**Gay Oak: **you were going strong as a pokemon trainer??

**Gay Oak: **when'd you become an assistant for professors

**RowletLover2k20: **i pulled a you

**Gay Oak:**

**RowletLover2k20: **jkjkjkjk

**RowletLover2k20: **i was actually going to become a pokemon doctor because i hated pokemon battling when i was younger

**RowletLover2k20: **but hau convinced me to try pokemon battling again and it kinda stuck??

**RowletLover2k20: **traveling around the world gave me a new appreciation for pokemon--both battling and learning about them

**RowletLover2k20: **prof kukui suggested i become a pokemon prof like him so!! i interned for prof juniper and sycamore, and now i'm back home in alola

**RowletLover2k20: **a. because i missed home and b. because i'm going to help set up the league with prof kukui :D

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Oh right! How is that going for you anyway, Kukui?

**Shirtless2k20: **it

**Shirtless2k20: **it sure is goiSHIT

_Shirtless2k20 has logged off._

**Gay Oak:**

**RowletLover2k20: **he forgot today was monday. he has a class to teach.

**Gay Oak: **ah.

**RowletLover2k20: **also i also now just realized that timezones are a thing huh

**RowletLover2k20: **gary, it's fucking 4 am in kanto

**RowletLover2k20: **what the fuck

**Gay Oak:**

_Gay Oak has logged off._ **  
**

**RowletLover2k20: **well.

**RowletLover2k20: **I guess that explains why none of the other professors is on

**RowletLover2k20: **anyway Professor Sycamore, I'm going to head out and deal with the legions of paperwork Prof. Kukui hasn't finished yet... see you later!

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Alright! Have fun with the paperwork!

**RowletLover2k20: **...egh.

_RowletLover2k20 has logged off._

_I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor has logged off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RowletLover2k20: Liam  
Shirtless2k20: Prof. Kukui  
Gay Oak: Gary Oak  
JuniperBerry: Prof. Juniper  
I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: Prof. Sycamore  
Paperwork?? Don't know her: Prof. Elm  
Field Research Only: Prof. Birch

_RowletLover2k20 has logged on._

**RowletLover2k20: **WH

**RowletLover2k20: **TAPU?? KOKO

**RowletLover2k20: **W/A CHILD????? CHASE???????? FLYING????????????????

_Shirtless2k20 has logged on._

**Shirtless2k20:** _ what_

**RowletLover2k20: ** _PROFESSOR WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO SEE NEW THINGS THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEA OH FUCK WAIT IS THAT ASH?@@#!_

**Shirtless2k20:**

_Gay Oak has logged on._

**Gay Oak:** I'M SORRY

**Gay Oak: **DO YOU MEAN SATOSHI?? SATOSHI ASH KETCHUM?

_Prof. Rowan has logged on._

_Field Research Only has logged on._

_Juniper Berry has logged on._

_Paperwork?? Don't know her has logged on._

_I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor has logged on._

**RowletLover2k20: **holy shit

**Shirtless2k20: **l a ng u a g e

**RowletLover2k20: **i

**Field Research Only: **What did he? Do now??

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor: **Is Ash okay?!

**JuniperBerry: **Is Ash okay??

**Paperwork?? Don't know her: **is Ash _ever_ okay

**JuniperBerry: **fair point.

**Gay Oak: **okay

**Gay Oak: **I knew Ash like, as met with all the professors at least once but the fact just saying his name brought everyone running is concerning

**RowletLover2k20: **Gary

**RowletLover2k20: **have you _met_ ash

**Gay Oak: ** _fair point._

**Shirtless2k20:**

**Shirtless2k20: **should I be worried???

**RowletLover2k20: **possibly?

**RowletLover2k20: **seeing as he's attracted _another_ legendary Pokemon, that either means the world is going to end soon or at least some type of evil organization is going to yeet us into the stratosphere in the future

**Shirtless2k20: **i

**Gay Oak: **Ivy is going to have a field day with this

**RowletLover2k20: **oh _thats_ who i forgot to add

**RowletLover2k20: **...meh

**RowletLover2k20: **she can perish

**Gay Oak: **nfnfjsjfwkjg

**RowletLover2k20**: okay im running and typing and thats never a good combination so im just gonna

_RowletLover2k20_ has logged off.

* * *

_RowletLover2k20_ has logged on.

**RowletLover2k20**: Update

**RowletLover2k20**: It WAS Ash, and he's staying in alola now!!

**RowletLover2k20**: also prof kukui Adopted him apparently

**Shirtless2k20**: LIES AND SLANDER FROM MY OWN ASSISTANT

**Rowletlover2k20**: DONT DENY IT PROFESSOR

**RowletLover2k20**: ive never seen you let anyone board with you so fast

**Shirtless2k20**:

**Shirtless2k20**: lis t e n

**RowletLover2k20**: professor

**RowletLover2k20**: It took me a solid six months of chatting with you back and forth to get you to agree to let me board

**RowletLover2k20**: and this was when i hated pokemon battling and just wanted to study herbal remedies native to alola

**Shirtless2k20**: i

**RowletLover2k20**: I mean, not that I blame you??

**RowletLover2k20**: no one can say no to ash even if they wanted to?? he is god????

**Gay** **Oak**: can confirm

**JuniperBerry**: they aren't wrong?

**Paperwork?? Don't know her**: I only knew him for a little while but. Yes, can also confirm

**Field Research Only**: after the groudon and kyogre incident, i can also agree

**Shirtless2k20**: the _what_ and _what_ incident

**I'mNotTheYoungestProfessor**: Also after the Kalos Crisis, I doubt anyone would want to say no to him after what he's been through.

**RowletLover2k20**: Oh yeah definitely

**JuniperBerry**: yep

**Gay Oak**: yeah

**Shirtless2k20**:

**Shirtless2k20**: I'm sorry _what_

**RowletLover2k20**: You'll understand soon, professor

**RowletLover2k20**: Just give it a few days

**Shirtless2k20**:

**RowletLover2k20**: Oh! lemme just

_RowletLover2k20_ has changed _Shirtless2k20_'s name to _PapaKukui2k20_.

**PapaKukui2k20**: why.

**RowletLover2k20**: :)

**PapaKukui2k20**: I'm telling Hala to kick you out of his house

**RowletLover2k20**: NO

**PapaKukui2k20**: Don't think I won't

**RowletLover2k20**: BUT I LIVE HERE??

**PapaKukui2k20**: _p e r i s h_

**RowletLover2k20**: damn, being evicted by my own teacher

**PapaKukui2k20**: language

**RowletLover2k20**: >:((

**Gay Oak**: Hate to break the moment

**Gay Oak**: but you fought tobias in the sinnoh league right?

**RowletLover2k20**: oh yeah lol what about him?

**Gay Oak**: What??happened????

**RowletLover2k20**: oh! okay so it went like this

**RowletLover2k20**: after he beat ash, i was up next against him right?? so we start the battle and he sends out his fuckin darkrai again

**PapaKukui2k20**: l a n g u a g e

**RowletLover2k20**: professor pl e a s e

**RowletLover2k20**: anyway

**RowletLover2k20**: i manage to beat his darkrai with Vespi (Vespiquen) and Hope (Lopunny) and then he does the same thing with ash and sends out a fuckin?? latios??

**RowletLover2k20**: so i send out Jun (Infernape), Starling (Staraptor), and Blade (Roserade) before I finally send out Hexcerius and we fight for a bit before the match is called because of the legendaries he's using?? prof rowan helped out with that

**RowletLover2k20**: so I move on to the next round

**RowletLover2k20**: and get my ass promptly kicked.

**RowletLover2k20**: and then I went home and prof kukui suggested i become a pokemon professor and etc youve heard this before :P

**RowletLover2k20**: so when i went to unova and kalos i worked under professor juniper and sycamore and finally here

**Gay Oak**: oof

**Gary Oak:** Hexcerius??

**RowletLover2k20**: Oh! Hexcerius is the name I gave my partner, Decidueye

**Gary Oak**: a h

**PapaKukui2k20**: ...Liam

**RowletLover2k20**: yes??

**PapaKukui2k20**: your pokemon are fighting again in front of my house.

**RowletLover2k20:**

**RowletLover2k20**: Imsosorryprofessorillgetthemimmediately

_RowletLover2k20_ has logged off.

**Gay Oak**: their Pokemon?

**PapaKukui2k20**: Their team when they did the island challenge. Their garchomp and lycanroc like to ah. _chuck _each other

**Gay Oak**:

**Gay Oak**: i would groan but you're not as bad as grandpa's brother

**PapaKukui2k20**: ah. samson? yeah, i dont blame yoUOKAYGOTTAGO

_PapaKukui2k20_ has logged off.

**Gay Oak**: o...kay then??


	3. Chapter 3

_RowletLover2k20_ has logged on.

**RowletLover2k20: **Good news!

**RowletLover2k20:** Remus and Sirius managed to stop fighting before anyone got hurt!!

**Gay Oak:**

**Gay Oak: **Remus

**Gay Oak: **and

**RowletLover2k20: **shut up.

**Gay Oak**: shutting up

**RowletLover2k20**: anyway!

**RowletLover2k20**: The bad news is!!

**RowletLover2k20**: they TOTALLY wrecked Professor Kukui's porch :D

**RowletLover2k20**: so now I'm being stared down by an angry professor and his braviary while hexcerius reprimands remus and sirius

_PapaKukui2k20_ has changed _RowletLover2k20_'s name to _Homewrecker_.

**Homewrecker**:

**Gay Oak**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Homewrecker**: Professor do you

**Homewrecker**: do you know what this means

**PapaKukui2k20**: yes.

**Homewrecker**:

**Homewrecker**: professor

**Homewrecker**: professor _why_

**PapaKukui2k20**: _Perish_.

**Gay Oak**: this is the best worst thing i've ever seen

**Homewrecker**: >:(

**Homewrecker**: I thought we were _FRIENDS_, GARY

**Gay Oak**: and we will be

**Homewrecker**: :D

**Gay Oak**: when you apologize for punching me

**Homewrecker**: D:

**Gay Oak**: perish

**Homewrecker**: ...I'm going to get my revenge somehow

**Gay Oak**: HAH

**Gay Oak**: I'd like to see you try

**Homewrecker**: :)

**PapaKukui2k20**: oh you shouldn't have said that

* * *

_Homewrecker_ has added _2BAMaster _into the chat.

* * *

**Gay Oak: **NO

**Gay Oak: **WHY

**Gay Oak: **HE'S NOT EVEN A PROFESSOR

**Homewrecker: **because i said so, that's why :)

_2BAMaster has logged on._

**2BAMaster: **exCUSE YOU Gary >:(

**Gay Oak: **oh god there's two of them

**Homewrecker**: PERISH, GARY

**Homewrecker: **btw, hi ash!! long time no see :D

**2BAMaster: **yea!! i havent seen you since kalos

**2BAMaster: **i didn't know!! you were a pokemon trainer!!! YOUR GARCHOMP AND LYCANROC ARE SO COOOOLLL

**Homewrecker: **aww you're too nice :,) don't tell them that tho lol Remus will be gloating for days and then he'll piss off both sirius AND hexcerius

**2BAMaster: **can i see your alola team??!!

**Homewrecker: **Sure! are you near the professor's house?

**2BAMaster: **yeah! pikachu is ahead of me rn

**Homewrecker: **ahh I see him!! oh my god have you seen an alolan raichu yet

**2BAMaster: **alolan?? raichu???

**Homewrecker: **:)

_Homewrecker _has logged off.

**2BAMaster: **?!

_2BAMaster _has logged off.

**PapaKukui2k20: **bringing them together was a mistake.

**Gay Oak: **...have fun

_Gay Oak _has logged off.

**PapaKukui2k20: ** _why me_

_PapaKukui2k20_ has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A HOT MINUTE SHDKJSDHS things have been super busy on my end and I'm currently writing a Klaus 2019 fic because I have no self-control but I've been wanting to update this chat for forever now :(((  
Okay okay--real quick, just wanted to say that this chapter was actually cut in half (so I could get it to you guys faster) and the second half will be out... eventually. I promise it'll be out this year! So again, so sorry for not updating, hope this satiates you guys until the next chapter ^^


End file.
